


The Living Nations Wait

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [50]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Monroe is resolute on his new path, but Bass' nights are troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Nations Wait

Bass woke with a flinch, lying a puddle of funk sweat and his heart hammering so hard it made him feel sick. He was alone. Between his bruised ego and his bruised kidneys, he wasn't in the mood for any of his women to stay the night. He lay back, concentrating on relaxing his fear-cramped muscles, and stared at the high, white plastered ceiling while he waited. Sleep avoided him as assiduously as Miles dodged patrols.

The reminder of _that_ particular irritation banished any chance he had of getting back to sleep. He shoved the sheets back and got up, dragging a robe on over bare, sweat-sticky skin. There was always enough paperwork to fill a spare hour...particularly since Kip had proven a traitor.

Tonight though, Bass couldn't settle to anything. He ended up sitting, pen tapping against the table, staring into space. It was the same nightmare, he was bizarrely sure of that, but he couldn't remember the details – just the end of it. Blood on his hands, sticky and tacky and gluing his fingers clumsily together, and a bubble of grief and guilt burning its way out of his chest.

He supposed it was Miles' blood, who else did he care enough about to grieve their death like that? Rachel's death would be an...inconvenience and the Matheson brats would be a tick off his to-do list and the others wouldn't even register. Miles though...that would be a loss. Not because of their friendship – that was 'nothing' after all – but there was a whole shared lifetime that only the two of them remembered.

No-one else in the world remembered way Lena had followed Miles' around worshipfully for two whole summers, and Miles had gotten ridiculously offended when he was eventually replaced by a skinny teenager with a rock band and a retainer. Or the fact his mother had made the best cheesecake in the world and his Dad had driven them across three states collecting the parts to rebuild Miles' muscle car in their last year at High School.

It would be gone. Bass would be gone, and only General Monroe would be left.

Good.

 


End file.
